


Finding Peter

by Nova_Shadowtail



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Finding Nemo AU, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Steve Rogers, IronDad and SpiderSon, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, idk how to tag, kinds a crack fic but kinda not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Shadowtail/pseuds/Nova_Shadowtail
Summary: Finding Nemo AUWhen Peter is taken by Hydra during a school field trip, Tony rushes to save him. Along the way, he meets Pepper, a small businesswoman with short term memory loss, who makes his hunt for his son just a little harder. Meanwhile, Peter is taken to a large Hydra warehouse, where they keep a group of other people to test on. As Tony rushed across the state to save his son, Peter plans his own escape with the help of his new friends.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Mary Parker/Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. New Parents

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE FIC!!!!
> 
> I do not own Marvel or Disney or any of these characters or even this storyline. I was simply watching Finding Nemo and wanted to write something like this. The majority of it is based on the transcript for Finding Nemo. I wanted to make it as accurate as possible to the movie so I just used the actual dialogue, changing it up when I needed to.
> 
> I am not a medical professional by any means, so please ignore all the huge medical mistakes and inaccuracies during this story.
> 
> This does kinda take place in the MCU, however, nobody has powers, and the timeline is a little messed up. Basically, the government decided that some people were too talented and skilled to be allowed in the world so they made the accords. None of the Avengers wanted to sign so they all went rouge. They ended up being captured by Hydra without anyone noticing and have been held captive since, having no one to save them and no way of getting out themselves, even with their large set of skills.
> 
> I want to thank my friend Danielle for helping me write this and keeping me invested, without her I probably wouldn't be writing this.

Tony and Mary stood on the balcony of the newly built Stark Tower, overlooking the vast city below. They had just moved to New York all the way from Malibu because they had both agreed that they wanted a different life for their children. And while Malibu was nice and secluded, it wasn’t ideal. Then again neither was a huge tower in the middle of Manhattan but it was better than the mansion.

“Wow,” Tony said, breathing in the smells of the city.

“Mhm,” Mary hummed.

“Wow,” Tony said again, wrapping an arm around Mary’s shoulders.

“Yes, Tony. I see it. It’s beautiful,” Mary said, smiling up at her husband.

“So, Mary, when you said you wanted a breathtaking view you didn’t think you were gonna get the whole city, did you?” Tony let go of Mary and walked further onto the balcony, holding his arms out and spinning to emphasize.

He breathed in deeply and leaned on the railing, “Oh yeah. This is the life. Did your man deliver? Or did he deliver?”

Mary rolled her eyes and walked up next to Tony, putting a hand on his back, “My man delivered.”

Tony smirked, “And it wasn’t easy.”

Mary snorted, her voice dripped with sarcasm, “Because a lot of other people had their eyes on this place...”

“You better believe they did!” Tony exclaimed, “Every single company wanted this to be another office building.”

“You did good,” Mary kissed Tony’s cheek, “And the neighborhood is awesome.”

It was. There was an amazing school system here, and there were loads of shops and restaurants near them. Tony had made sure to build the tower in a good area so that their children could have the best life possible.

Tony turns to Mary and sees her staring out at the city, looking concerned.

“You do like it, don’t you?” He asked, scared he made the wrong decision moving them here.

“No, no, no. I do. I do. I really like it,” She looked at him before looking back out onto the city, “But Tony, I know Manhattan is fantastic with good schools and the amazing view and all that. But do we really need so much space?” She gestured back inside, where a huge kitchen, living room, and dining room were visible, “I mean. I know we had a lot of space in Malibu but this?”

Okay, Tony had to admit that the tower was massive, but more than half of the floors he was using for Stark Industries anyway so it didn’t really matter, right? They were only really using the penthouse as their main living area, and the floor beneath that as Tony’s lab.

“Mary, honey, these are our kids we’re talking about. They deserve the best. Look, look, look,” He grabbed her wrist and dragged her back inside towards the kitchen island, “They’ll wake up, come out here for breakfast before school and see a view of the entire city below them!”

Mary smiled at how excited he was but shushed him when he got a little too loud, “Shh. You’re gonna give me a headache.”

Tony shut up immediately. He followed Mary as she walked to the couch and sat down next to her, putting a hand on her stomach, feeling the babies kick every once and awhile.

“We still have to name them,” Mary said after a few moments.

Tony’s brows furrowed, “You want to name both of them? Right now?”

Mary smiled slightly at him and nodded. They knew they were having twins for a while, a boy and a girl, but they still hadn’t picked out any names yet.

Tony sighed, “Alright well, the boy can be Tony jr. And the girl can be Mary jr. Okay? Okay.” Tony stood up and made his way to the kitchen for a glass of scotch.

Mary looked down at her stomach and rubbed her hand across it, “I like Peter.”

Tony continued making his drink, “I’d like it more if he was named Tony jr.”

Mary glared behind her and sighed. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the back of the couch. “Just think, in a couple of weeks, we’re going to be parents.”

Tony came back over and sat next to her, setting his already half-empty glass of scotch on the coffee table, “Yeah.”

A few moments of silence passed before Tony spoke up again, “What if they don’t like me?”

Mary, having heard this before, opened her eyes and grabbed Tony’s hand, “You won’t be like your father. Stop worrying.”

Tony bit his lip and nodded, grabbing and downing the rest of his scotch, “Do you remember how we met?”

Mary laughed at the memory, “I try not to.”

Tony smirked at her, “Excuse me miss,” He slurred his words and put on a terrible English accent, “Might I say you look rather dashing today.”

Mary laughed and punched Tony’s shoulder jokingly, “No. Stop it.”

“That dress really shows off your sexy physique,” He wrapped an arm around her waist.

She giggled and stood up, “Stop it!” But before she could go anywhere Tony grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down onto his lap.

He wrapped her arms around her waist and she wrapped his arms around his neck before leaning in and kissing him. God, he was so in love with this woman.

+++ 2 Weeks Later +++

Tony ran out of the elevator and down the hall to the delivery room. He was in the middle of a very important conference when he heard that Mary was in labor and had been taken into the medbay. Without a second thought, he ended the conference and ran to be with his wife.

He was about to turn the corner into the delivery room when he was stopped by a nurse, “Mr. Stark, you can’t go in there.”

He furrowed his brows, “That’s my wife in there giving birth to my children.”

The nurse’s expression didn’t change, “I’m well aware of that Mr. Stark but there have been some...complications and I’m afraid you can’t go in there right now.”

Tony’s eyes widened in fear, “What do you mean complications? What’s wrong?”

“Sir I’m afraid I can’t give you the details just yet but we’ve had to induce labor and-”

She was cut off by a loud beep that was coming from the room behind her.

“We’re losing her!” A voice shouted and the nurse swallowed, trying to keep her composure.

“Mr. Stark please wait out here,” He was about to protest when she turned and rushed into the room, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Tony stood there, staring at the locked doors for a few seconds before backing up against a wall and falling to the floor. He and Mary were trying to conceive for years without success and they were finally able to and now something was going wrong. They were so close to being happy.

He felt his breaths pick up as he sat there helpless, just staring at the door and trying not to think of the desperation and fear in the doctor’s voice when she said they were losing her. He couldn’t lose Mary. Not after everything they’ve been through.

After what felt like an eternity, the same nurse came back outside of the door, a somber expression on her face.

He stood up quickly, “Is she okay? Are the babies okay?”

The nurse looked up at him, he saw tears in her eyes and at that exact moment, he felt his heart drop.

“I’m sorry but...she didn’t make it.”

The floor seemed to sway on his feet and he fell back into a chair that he didn’t notice was there before. He took a few deep breaths to stop himself from passing out before asking something he didn’t really want to know the answer to.

“Are the babies okay?” His voice cracked a little. 

A tear fell down the nurse’s cheek and Tony swears he could feel his heartbreak.

“The girl didn’t make it,” She said, wiping the tear from her face, “But we managed to save the boy. He’s with one of the doctors right now if you want to see him.”

Tony nodded and stood up, his legs shaking slightly. He followed the nurse through the door and into a small hallway with double doors to the left and right. He looked towards the room on the right and froze when he saw doctors putting a white sheet over Mary’s body.

He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the sound of another set of doors opening and a baby crying. He followed the nurse through the left set of doors and into another small room. A doctor was standing in the center of the room holding a crying, swaddled baby.

The nurse stepped to the side and Tony hurried towards the doctor, who gave him a sad look before handing the baby to him and leaving the room, the nurse leaving with him. Tony looked down at the small bundle of joy currently sobbing in his arms and felt a tear run down his own cheek.

“Shh,” Tony shushed, gently rocking the baby in his arms, “It’s okay, Daddy’s here. Daddy’s got you.”

Peter stopped crying and looked up at Tony. His big, brown eyes were suddenly the best thing in the world. Tony planted a light kiss on Peter’s head and smiled through the tears.

“I promise I will never let anything happen to you,” He paused as a sob made its way out of his throat, “Peter.”


	2. Update (Not a chapter. Will be deleted when chapter 2 is posted)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry

I am so so so sorry to anyone who read chapter 1 and is looking forward to the next chapter. I posted chapter one and got halfway through chapter 2 when a lot of things happened and my mental state went down a lot. I forgot about my fanfictions and I forgot about writing chapter 2. I am going to hopefully get back to writing and keep posting chapters now that I've gotten better. I am so sorry again for not posting in so long. I hope you understand. (Also sorry for the note at the end of this chapter idk how to get rid of it I'm sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated but please be nice. Idk when I'll have the next chapter out by, since I have schoolwork and procrastinate a lot but I'll try to have it up in a few days. See you then :)


End file.
